Naruto es Hades
by Flarius
Summary: Sin saber lo que ocurrida Naruto será escogido como el contenedor del alma de uno de los seres más poderosos que el mundo ha conocido. Un ser que dejaría al propio Kyubi/Kurama como un pequeño Cachorro y que además posee un poder que muchos temen desde la era mitológica y que solo un dios es capaz de enfrentar sin ningún problema y ese ser es: Hades
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic para que lo puedan leer y disfrutar

Este fic es un fic que acepte subir por parte de _**Haseo55**_ que me envió como sugerencia para escribir y que con gusto acepte subir

Puede que el prólogo de este fic no sea muy extenso y que no se tarde tanto en leer pero espero que puedan darle una oportunidad ya que de ser posible tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que este sea un buen fic

Sin más que decir aquí les dejo la historia

* * *

… – **Prologo01 ****–**** …**

Esto pasa justo después de que el yondaime sello a Kurama dentro de Naruto y se marchó de Konoha junto a Kushina y sus dos hijos, el chunin encargado de cuidarlo se fue temprano porque él bebe estaba llorando, de repente una niña apareció, estaba vestida de negro con su pelo igual, al acercase empezó a juguetear con él bebe, este empezó a reír al igual que la niña.

Después de un rato empezó a escuchar pasos.

Niña: Me tengo que ir, y tal vez no nos veamos en mucho tiempo

Ella puso un Colgate en él bebe, era una estrella que decía forever yours.

Niña: Este colgante es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido, también es especial ya que no cualquiera puede verlo pero aun así ¿nunca se lo comentes a nadie si?

Él bebe pareció comprenderla y como afirmación dejo salir unos balbuceos y la niña sonrió antes de desaparecer al mismo tiempo que un chunin entraba a esta. Lejos del lugar a las afueras de la aldea la niña apareció.

¿?: Veo que has regresado Pandora

Dijo una misteriosa voz, la niña se volteo y vio a dos sujetos, gemelos solo con la diferencia de que el color de pelo y ojos de uno eran dorados y del otro plateados.

Pandora: si lo he encontrado.

¿?: Al cuerpo huésped de nuestro señor.

Pandora: No, a diferencia de las otras rencarnaciones donde nuestro señor tomaba el cuerpo del humano más puro en esta ocasión es nuestro señor que regreso como dicho humano aunque su poder esta sellado y ni siquiera se parece a su forma original aun por ser un bebe...pero

¿?: ¿Pero qué?

Pandora: Tiene los ojos de nuestro señor, esos ojos tan profundos como los de un lago.

* * *

… – **Prologo parte 02 ****–**** …**

Naruto fue expulsado del orfanato y durante el camino atacado por civiles y ninjas (algunos parte de clanes), lo arrinconaron en un callejón cuando Pandora un poco mayor apareció.

Pandora: Se hacen llamar humanos, ustedes no son más que unas bestias.

Civil: Tú qué sabes niñas, y además está de parte de ese demonio.

Pandora sonrió y con el chasquido de sus dedos apareció una barrera invisible sobre el callejón

Pandora: No yo no estoy del lado del demonio pero estoy del lado de la rencarnación de un dios. Del dios del mundo de los muertos así que cuando ustedes mueran serán castigados de la peor forma por atreverse a atacar a un dios.

El grupo se empezó a reír hasta que sintieron una poderosa aura, al voltear vieron a dos individuos con armaduras negras.

¿?: Inaceptable, que Athena matara a nuestro señor por esta escorias

¿?: Tranquilo Thanatos, aun ha buenos humanos en el mundo, lamentablemente estos aquí presentes no lo son.

Hyuga: Ustedes ¿Quiénes son?

Dijo el Hyuga con tono engreído

Thanatos: Él es mi hermano Hypnos dios del sueño y yo Thanatos dios de la muerte

Inokuza: Ustedes no pueden ser dioses.

Un shinobi los ataco más los gemelos no recibieron ningún rasguño.

Thanatos: Insolentes, se atreven a atacar a dios, ustedes van a morir.

Nara: Si ustedes nos atacan descubrirán lo que hicieron.

Hipnos: Normalmente seria cierto, pero la barrera de pandora no hará que los alertemos.

Hipnos se acercó a Naruto y lo hiso dormir con sus poderes:

Hipnos: Pandora llévatelo a un lugar seguro

La niña asintió y se marchó.

Hipnos: Nosotros tenemos el poder de destruir esta aldea, pero aun después de lo que hacen Naruto tiene fe en la gente que será aceptado, nosotros no podemos obligarlo a cambiar de opinión y él tiene que ver la realidad por sí mismo para que su verdadero ser despierte, bueno no importa, Thanatos encárgate de ellos.

El gemelo avanzo con una sonrisa y libero parte de su poder.

Aburame: Este poder, este poder es superior al del kyubi que sentí hace años.

Thanatos: No me compares con ese ser inferior, yo estoy muy por encima de esas bestias, aún más por encima de ustedes. Sepan que cuando mueran a mis manos su sufrimiento apenas comienza _**PROVIDENCIA TERRIBLE**_.

Con eso dodos los presentes dentro del campo a excepción de los dos dioses fueron desintegrados

Esto es de un amigo

Naruto se encontraba encadenado debido a que el había derrotado al Uchiha y lo había traído de regreso tal y como ordenado, pero aun así sus supuestos aliados y amigos lo criticaron y hasta lo encarcelaron antes de traerlo ante el consejo.

"Naruto Uzumaki, se te acusa de intentar matar A Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Cómo te declaras?" Tsunade dijo.

"Inocente, debido a que la misión dijo que debía traerlo a toda costa." Dijo Naruto la verdad.

"De cualquier forma eres declarado culpable, y serás ejecutado." Exclamo Minato con todos los demás mirando felices al ver al jinchuriki perder su vida.

"Que disgusto..." Murmuro una voz y entonces los ANBU alrededor de Naruto cayeron muertos antes de que un caballero con armadura negra-morada y cabello rubio-bronce apareciera y tomara a Naruto en su espalda, pero entonces Minato y Kakashi intentaron detenerlos, solo para que el caballero rugiera "Rugido Deslizante" y su poder aumentar lo bastante para noquear a los 2 ninjas contra los muros. "¿Está bien mi señor?"

"¿Quién eres...?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Soy Radamanthys de Wyvern, uno de los jueces del infierno y su seguidor más leal, ¡Lord Hades!"

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustado los acontecimientos; puede que no fuera mucho que leer pero espero que les haya agradado el prólogo con el que empezó la historia

Puede que para algunos no haya quedado del todo claro el prólogo además de no ser muy extenso pero deben saber que a pesar de todo haré lo posible por seguir adelante con este fic

**PD:** De las sugerencias que me han enviado por el momento algunos autores (_**TEIET C.D.E**__**, **__**Anakin Namikaze **__**y **__**POCHO102**_), ya sea por _**PM**_ o por _**Review **_en una alguno de mis Fics que he escrito por el momento de realizar un nuevo fic, deben saber que leeré sus sugerencias ya que haré lo posible por aprovecharlas lo mejor que pueda. ¿Quién sabe?; tal vez de algún modo logre crear un fic basándome en las sugerencias que he recibido

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero poder tener suerte al momento de continuar este fic al igual que los demás que he escrito


	2. Inicio de la Historia

**Espero que disfruten el verdadero prologo.**

**Así, para contestar una pregunta Hinata no es Perséfone**

* * *

Se dice que hace mucho tiempo el mundo fue diferente, moldeado por las continuas luchas de seres superiores, los primordiales seres más allá de la forma humana, los Titanes seres con poderes inigualables y finalmente los dioses los que gobernaron el mundo.

Pero alguien rompió el equilibrio del mundo, ese alguien fue Athena diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría. En lo que fue conocida como la última guerra santa donde venció a su tío, el dios del inframundo Hades y destruyendo el mundo de los muertos que el creo, pero no fue así ya que dicho mundo ya existía y Hades solo le dio orden así como crear los campos elíseos donde los seres nobles eran recibidos así como aquellos que expiraban sus pecados en las prisiones después de un tiempo.

Hades yacía derrotado y muriendo, usando lo último de su cosmo cumplió con su promesa y regreso a los 108 espectros a la vida así como a los dioses gemelos que le han servido desde la era mitológica y finalmente a la verdadera Pandora no a la representante de esta que lo traiciono, no la Pandora original, la humana engañada por Zeus y los otros dioses y quien Hades tuvo compasión, la única compañía de una mujer desde que Perséfone lo abandono.

Hades vio como Athena y sus santos se marchaban fuera de los elíseos, en eso sintió 3 presencias, una sonrisa adorno su rostro al sentir quienes eran.

¡"SEÑOR HADES!" exclamó 3 voces dos masculinas y una femenina. Hades dirigido la mirada hacia esa dirección, vio a Hypnos, Thanatos y Pandora acercándose hacia él.

"Me alegra que hayan regresado a la vida" dice el dios con traquilidad.

"Señor Hades, como puede ser posible" grito Thanatos al ver a su señor en el suelo.

"Todo es culpa mía viejo amigo" Hades tosió dejando salir sangre de su boca.

"Señor por favor no hable, conserve sus fuerzas" dijo Pandora quien coloco la cabeza de su dios en su regazo, sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como cascadas.

"Me alegra que hayas despertado de tu seño Pandora" Hades sonrió ante verla nuevamente. "Hypnos, Thanatos, Pandora. No me queda mucho tiempo así que escúchenme." los 3 asintieron "Use mi cosmos para despertarte Pandora así como revivir tanto a Hypnos y Thanatos como a los 108 espectros, hagan se cargó de este lugar por mí, solo puedo confiar en ustedes"

"Señor Hades, por favor no hable así, no nos deje, no me deje" sollozo Pandora, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre el rostro de Hades.

"Siento no poder haberte correspondido Pandora" Esto sorprendió a la mujer.

"De que habla mi señor"

"Sé que me has amado, aun cuando Perséfone me abandono tu estuviste a mi lado apoyándome" con su mano removió los cabellos del rostro de Pandora "La verdad, no te merezco. Hace tiempo que solo pensaba en ti pero el miedo de lo que me hiso Perséfone evito que abriera mi corazón, pero aquí en mis últimos momentos, quiero que sepas que yo te amo" en ese instante el dios del inframundo poso sus labios en los de pandora por primera y última vez. "Desearía haber pasado más tiempo contigo y no de conquistar la tierra por venganza. Por favor perdóname"

"No hay nada que perdonar. Usted siempre me trato bien, después de ser engañada para abrir esa endemoniada caja por Zeus usted tuvo compasión de mí, usted fue lo único que he dio sentido a mi vida" Pandora tomo la mano de Hades "Por favor Señor Hades no se valla"

Hades solo sonrió "Gracias Pandora, no sabes lo que eso significa para mi" Así Hades cerro sus ojos. El cuerpo del dios brillo, su suplica se separó de su cuerpo tomando la forma de un angel de 6 alas dejando a Hades vistiendo solo una túnica (lo que usa alome), finalmente su cuerpo haciéndose tranquilizo mientras pequeñas luces se alejaban de él hasta que finalmente desapareció por completo.

¡"SEÑOR HADES!" grito Pandora dejándose caer donde el dios estaba momentos antes, su llanto aumentando en intensidad.

¡"Maldición!" grito Thanatos mientras golpeaba el piso "Si no hubiera subestimado a ese caballero, si lo hubiera matado cuando tenía la oportunidad, esto no hubiera asado" Thanatos miro a su gemelo que tenía una aura más tranquila "Hypnos como puedes estar tan tranquilo después de la muerte del señor Hades"

Hypnos miro a su hermano con la misma tranquilidad "Que podemos hacer Thanatos, no podemos cambiar el pasado" Thanatos tomo a su hermano del cuello.

"Como osas decir eso. A pesar de ser dioses nosotros somos vistos como ratas por el resto, solo el señor Hades nos tendió una mano cuando lo necesitábamos" en un instante Hypnos se liberó de su hermano.

"Crees que no lo sé. Pero aun así el señor Hades nos dejó una encomienda y es cuidar el mundo de los muertos por él, fue su última voluntad y lo único que podemos hacer. Además que quieres hacer, sacrificar de nuevo las vidas que el regreso" Termino de decir Hypnos con seriedad, Thanatos solo pudo mirar al piso con los puños cerrados.

"Para ser dioses son muy ignorantes" dijo una misteriosa voz que hiso que los dioses gemelos como Pandora se sintieran incomodos. Volteando donde la voz provenía sintieron no uno sino dos cosmos muy poderosos que se aproximaban. Después de unos instantes dos figuras estaban frente a ellos.

Una era una hermosa mujer de largo cabello color celestino que en sus terminaciones tiene las puntas en bucle, rostro maduro y tranquilo, de ojos color rojos aunque un poco cerrados, y la piel algo oscura, ella viste un traje típico encontrado en los habitantes del Elíseo.

El otro era un hombre joven de larguísima cabellera fina de color negro, su piel oscura como su compañera y ojos igual de intenso rojo e igual ropas de los campos elíseos, el tenia cierto parecido con Hades.

"Cronos, Rhea. Que hacen aquí" demando Hypnos dejando su serenidad de lado. Los dos Titanes Vivian en los elíseos con permiso de Hades, ningún dios salvo el mismo Hades así como Hypnos y Thanatos sabían que ellos estaban aquí. Después de la derrota de los Titanes, Hades permitió que algunos vivieran aquí si claro dejaban de causar problemas.

Diferente del mito y como Zeus los mencionaba no todos los titanes eran despiadados y su único odio estaba dirigido a Zeus, incluso Hades lo compartía al ser engañado por su hermano menor y quedarse sin la tierra como le correspondía así como ser el rey del olimpo, en verdad Zeus era un hambriento de poder y la verdadera razón de la guerra entre los dioses y los titanes. Pero aun así Hades respetaba a sus padres.

Rhea se aproximó a Pandora y la tomo entre sus brazos, la primera humana dejo caer un mar de llanto en el pecho de la madre de su amado. Mientras tanto Cronos se aproximó al suplicie de su hijo, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de dicha armadura.

"Responde Cronos. El señor Hades les ha permitido estar aquí pero nosotros no confiamos en ustedes" replico Thanatos en pose de lucha.

"Que un padre no puede venir a despedirse de su hijo, aunque desgraciadamente he llegado tarde" replico el rey de los Titanes.

"Acaso crees que creemos eso, que tu vendrías a despedirte de tu hijo, tu Cronos el enemigo mortal de los dioses" comento Hypnos. Cronos solo dejo escapar una pequeña risa. Moviendo su cabeza vio a Pandora en los brazos de Rhea quien también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Aunque lo duden, yo amo a mis hijos, aun a ese mal agradecido de Zeus" dejo salir un respiro antes de continuar "Si Hades hubiera sido el rey, las cosas serían muy diferentes, tal vez la paz hubiera llegado, él siempre fue muy amable más que sus hermanos incluso más poderoso, lástima que no uso todo su poder en la batalla, Athena y sus santos hubieran caído desde un principio"

"Usted sabe que el señor Hades jamás usaría su máximo poder en los elíseos sin traer consecuencias" respondió Hypnos.

"Cierto, pero también había otra razón" contesto a su vez Cronos

"A qué se refiere" esta vez pregunto una Pandora más tranquila, Rhea estaba a su lado.

"Hades usaba la mayor parte de su poder para mantener sellada las partes más profundas del Tartaro, más profundas que las que donde Zeus encerró a los Titanes. En ellas se encuentran todas las bestias y monstruos que desaparecieron en la era del mito, todos creen que fueron extintos, pero ahora regresaran a la tierra. Irónico no creen, Athena trato de salvar a la tierra solo para condenarla." Cronos dejo escapar su Risa

"Aun así si eso pasa todos los dioses intervendrán, Athena para proteger la tierra, Zeus para apoyarla ya que esa niña siempre fue su consentida y el resto para un día hacerse de ella y no perder su premio" Esta vez fue Rea quien hablo en una voz serena.

"Así es reina mía, aunque el daño estará hecho, tal vez salven la tierra pero esta cambiara para siempre, y los dioses serán forzados a un gran sueño ya sea en sus cuerpos u otros a rencarnar, y seo dará tiempo" Dijo cronos refiriéndose a los presentes.

"Tiempo de que, para que domines al mundo y hacerlo a tu imagen" Thanatos le reprocho al titán

"La tierra no me interesa, yo vivo tranquilo aquí, en este paraíso creado por mi hijo junto a mi bella reina" Rhea se ruborizo al comentario "Así como algunos de mis hermanos. No querido hijo de Nyx, eso nos dará tiempo para que Hades rencarne" esto sorprendió a todos

"RENCARNE!?" exclamaron los gemelos así como Pandora y Rhea.

"Así es. Hades es uno de los pocos dioses que pueden regresar a la vida aun si son destruidos completamente. Zeus y Poseidón también son capases aunque este último esta sellado en la vasija de Athena, creo que Zeus exigirá su liberación, y por ultimo Athena quien recibió el poder por parte de su padre" contesto Cronos a los presentes mientras este estaba en un estado pensativo

¿"Cuánto tiempo tardara?" esta vez fue Pandora quien pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

"No lo sé. Tal vez horas, días, años, incluso siglos. Pero no será como sus antiguas rencarnaciones donde se apodera del cuerpo de un humano, no, como Athena Hades rencarnara en cuerpo y alma. Solo es cuestión de esperar" dijo Cronos.

Y así como el rey de los titanes predijo la tierra fue consumida por las bestias del Tartaro, todos los dioses y sus ejércitos lucharon contra las bestias liberando el mundo al fin de ellas, pero hubo muchas casualidades, en los rangos, solo los espectros sobrevivieron ya que todos ignoraban que habían sido resucitados por Hades. El resto de los dioses quedaron sumidos en un seañor por la larga batalla así como esperar que el mundo se recuperara.

Paso mucho tiempo, muchos continentes se perdieron dejando solo una masa de tierra que sería conocida como las naciones elementales. En el presente el mundo cambio y la vida siguió su curso, las naciones elementales vieron sus propias guerras y monstruos como el Jūbi y Kaguya una mujer que se llamaba diosa, pero muchos años después se presentaría el nacimiento de un dios verdadero.

**Konoha**

Una mujer de cabello rojo se encontraba en parto, a su lado un hombre rubio de pelo alborotado.

"Vamos Kushina tu puedes" dijo el hombre. Kushina la mujer dio un grito y después se escucharon 3 llantos, son triates, dos niñas y un barón. La madre abraso a las pequeñas una rubia y la otra pelirroja.

"Mira que bellas Minato" dijo Kushina sosteniéndolas. Minato la abraso. Los médicos dejando el lugar y nadie prestando atención al pequeño que tendrá un gran destino por delante quien lloraba y emanaba una gran energía que no era sentida por nadie.

**Tierra de los muertos**

Los espectros continuaban su labor en las prisiones, incluso llevando a algunos humanos que expiraron sus pecados a los elíseos, en eso todos sintieron una energía que venía de lejos en la superficie, incluso en los elíseos los gemelos.

"Hypnos sentiste eso" Dijo Thanatos mientras se levantaba bruscamente asustando a las ninfas.

"SI hermano, nuestro señor ha regresado"

* * *

**Bueno ahí está terminado el prólogo verdadero, lo primero fue una idea que pensó Haseo55 y solo sirve como un teaser, así que lo que se vio ahí puede o no ser incluso o de forma diferente.**

**Sobre lo de ****Hades X Pandora**** bueno nunca lo he visto, y si dicen que pandora es su hermana solo sería en esta rencarnación ya que la madre de Pandora trajo a este mundo el alma de Hades.**

**Lo de Cronos y Rhea no se lo esperaban verdad, en esto se baso Haseo55 en una versión del mito donde a Cronos se le permitió reinar los elíseos donde viven las almas puras.**

**Lo de Perséfone veré que hacer en otros capítulos junto a Haseo55 ya que es una versión del mito en que ella no quería estar con él y no lo amaba (en god of war pasa), en otra se aman mutuamente y Perséfone como las semillas de granada por voluntad, hay varias versiones.**

**También alguien pregunto que Hinata fuera Perséfone, la verdad no. Si decido usar a Perséfone ella será más como Sash de Lost canvas y aún reencarnar.**


	3. Cambios

Capítulo 2: Cambios

**Bosque de Konoha**

En lo profundo del bosque de Konoha, cerca de los límites de la aldea se podía observar como un joven rubio no mayor de los 11 años de edad caminar como si nada en el bosque durante la noche como si estuviese buscando un sitio especifico

Cualquiera que viera pensaría que un pequeño no debería de estar en el bosque tan tarde en la noche; de no ser por el hecho de aquel pequeño además de no tener a nadie solía ser discriminado y odiado a causa de que se creía que era la reencarnación de un demonio kyubi mejor conocido por pocos como Kurama, pero la verdad estaba lejos de ello aunque el rubio ignoraba esto.

Debido a su "condición especial" como jinchuriki, además del hecho de que nadie le daría un lugar donde vivir debido al odio y temor que le tenían el pequeño rubio con marcas curiosas en sus mejillas de nombre Naruto se las tuvo que empeñar para poder sobrevivir por su cuenta sin la ayuda de familia y amigos.

Una vez que Naruto llego al lugar que estaba buscando en el bosque se podía observar que se trataba de lo que parecía ser una antigua iglesia donde al parecer nadie había entrado en años

A pesar de que el edificio pareciera algo viejo y estar algo deteriorado a causa del tiempo Naruto sin preocupación alguna entro en aquel sitio

Una vez dentro y de que caminara un poco Naruto pudo sentir la presencia de alguien para luego escuchar una voz familiar – Veo que has llegado antes de lo previsto – Al darse vuelta Naruto se topó con un sujeto de apariencia algo singular:

Su cabello al igual que sus ojos poseía un tono de un color amarillo. Si vestimenta consistía en ropas de sacerdote de color negro as como un par de anteojos, también se le apreciaba que llevaba un libro.

Al verlo Naruto solo suspiro tranquilo un poco antes de contestar – La verdad no fue tan difícil sobrevivir por mi cuenta en el bosque… Suimin-sensei – Al ver que Naruto consiguió sobrevivir por su propia cuenta en el bosque Suimin se sintió algo orgulloso – Lo mejor será que descanse por ahora ya que has tenido un duro día – Suimin revolvió los cabellos de su compatriota rubio quien sin más que decir se retiró a su habitación

Tras irse otra persona que sorprendentemente era idéntico a Suimin (Al menos sin contar el color de cabello) apareció en el sitio y a juzgar por su expresión se podía notar que estaba serio

– Dime Hypnos ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde su alma en despertar?

– Debes tener aunque sea algo de paciencia… Thanatos. Después de todo recuerda que debemos darle algo de tiempo para que pueda "despertar totalmente" ya que como Cronos nos dijo nuestro señor rencarno completamente como lo ha hecho el dios del sueño a su hermano

-Lo sé. Pero aun así está bien que dejemos a los 108 espectros bajo el mando de Cronos y Rhea- a Thanatos no le gustaba dejar el inframundo bajo el mando de los dos titanes aunque demostraron no ser seres malignos ni estar en contra de ellos así como a pesar de que sabía que debían de esperar a que el alma de Hades despertara completamente Thanatos sabía que era necesario que despertara pronto

-Aun así, tal como dijeron el señor Cronos y la señora Rhea. El señor Hades regreso con un corazón noble y puro quien no piensa hacerle daño a nadie. Así como probar que no es un demonio a los aldeanos. Lamentablemente solo los dueños del puesto de ramen han sido buenos con el- dijo el dios del sueño, un pequeño rubor apareció en su rostro pensando en la hija del dueño. Thanatos solo se hecho a reír.

-Quien lo diría el poderoso Hipnos, dios del sueño enamorado de una cocinera de ramen- en esto el dios de la muerte se hecho a reír de nuevo. Era cierto un día que Naruto lo llevo a comer se quedó maravillado con el noble corazón de tanto padre e hija, así como él y Thanatos con su ramen. Lo que Naruto decía era cierto es la comida de los dioses. Los dos ya se habían ganado su lugar en los elíseos y más.

-Mira quien lo dice. El sujeto que sale con la actriz Yukie y es su novio secreto además de tener su cuarto lleno de fotos de ella- cuando Hypnos termino Thanatos solo se calló con un rubor también en su rostro. Era cierto, hace tiempo comenzó a ver las películas de la actriz y le encantaron, para suerte del dios un día la encontró pero sintió una gran carga pesaba sobre ella.

Un día un miembro del equipo de filmación estaba por pedir ayuda al hokage pero se topó con Thanatos quien decidió ayudarlos gratis, así el dios de la muerte junto con unos espectros disfrazados de shinobis básicamente restauraron la tierra dela nieve así como a Yuki o mejor dicho a Koyuki a su trono. También digamos que el tío de dicha princesa ahora está sufriendo en una de las prisiones, así como el padre de la princesa y su ayudante ahora están en los elíseos, aparte que dicha actriz princesa ahora estaba en una relación amorosa sin saberlo con el dios de la muerte.

-Bueno mejor dejamos eso aun lado- ahora Hipnos fue quien se hecho a reír.

Una vez estando en lo que parecía ser su habitación Naruto empezó a meditar un poco para así poder relajarse pero mientras meditaba no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que termino estando bajo la tutela de Suimin para así probar que todos estaban mal. Aunque aún no sabía por qué lo odiaban tanto.

Flash Back

Konoha

Han pasado alrededor de 8 años desde la derrota del kyubi donde el yondaime utilizando el Shiki Fūin dividió el poder del kyubi en sus dos hijas mientras que el alma del bijuu fue sellada en su hijo para así poder tener una oportunidad de contener al más poderoso de los bijuus.

Desde aquel día las cosas han prosperado bastante en la aldea

A pesar del sufrimiento y de los daños causados aquel fatídico día la aldea ha sido capaz de poder de recuperarse poco a poco

Mientras los años pasaban Minato al lado de Kushina la pasaban bien al lado de su familia; o al menos eso parecía ya que a pesar de que pareciera que Minato y Kushina le prestaran más atención a Akane y Mizaki (Las hermanas de Naruto) debido a que ambas poseían el poder de Kurama sellado en ellas mientras tanto pareciera que Naruto quedaba olvidado

Harto de ser olvidado y aparentemente marginado por su familia Naruto a la edad de 6 años decidió escapar de su hogar y así poder vivir por su propia cuenta, después de todo el que estuviera o no en su hogar no haría diferencia alguna

Durante los siguientes cinco meses de su huida Naruto de algún modo se las arregló para poder sobrevivir por su propia cuenta y a decir verdad estaba feliz de vivir así

Lamentablemente como era de esperarse su tranquilidad tarde o temprano se vería afectada aunque por asares del destino la vida de Naruto daría un cambio considerable

10 Octubre (8 años después del ataque de Kurama)

Como era de esperarse; cada año los habitantes de la aldea hacían una gran fiesta en conmemoración al logro de Minato sobre el kyubi

Durante la celebración la gente solía elogiar bastante a Akane y a Mizaki ya que todos en la aldea las consideraban como unas heroínas al mantener el poder de Kurama sellado en su interior y así protegerlos; y como era de esperarse en el caso de Naruto muchos lo consideraban como un monstruo o una aberración que debía ser eliminado ya que en su interior estaba el alma de Kurama

Calles de Konoha

En estos momentos se podía observar como Naruto estando algo herido hacia lo posible por correr lo más rápido posible ya que como era tradición en estas fechas varios aldeanos y shinobis aprovechaban la celebración para así poder encargarse de "acabar con lo que el Yondaime había comenzado"

A pesar de estar malherido Naruto atreves de los años había aprendido y adquirido la condición física necesaria para poder huir de sus agresores lo mejor que pudiera; lamentablemente al ser aún algo joven su cuerpo no tardaría en desplomarse por el cansancio ejercido

Tras tres largas horas de escapar y eludir lo mejor posible a sus agresores Naruto sin darse cuenta se había adentrado en lo más profundo del bosque hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser las cercanías de una especie de edificio abandonado lo cual lo alegro mucho ya que al menos así tendría algo de paz y silencio

Por desgracia su tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que en cuestión de unos minutos los shinobis y aldeanos llegaron al lugar donde estaba listo para acabar con él

– Miren… ahí está el maldito demonio

– Esta vez acabaremos contigo de una buena vez

– Ahora completaremos lo que el yondaime dejo pendiente – Pagaras tus crímenes con el precio de tu vida

Al ver que su fin estaba cerca Naruto solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando su final, pero para su sorpresa nada ocurrió por lo que decidió abrir los ojos para ver que sucedía. Al hacerlo Naruto pudo ver qué frente él se encontraba un sujeto extraño que por lo visto se estaba interponiendo entre él y sus agresores

Al ver que aquel sujeto aparentemente estaba protegiendo al "demonio maldito" de la aldea molesto bastante a los aldeanos y shinobis ya que aquel sujeto se estaba interponiendo en lo que estaban planeando hacer

– Oye tú, si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que te hagas a un lado

– Es mejor que nos hagas caso

A pesar de las advertencias (Y algunas cuantas amenazas) que decían los aldeanos y shinobis aquel sujeto no parecía tener la intensión de moverse de donde estaba.

-Este es un lugar sagrado y no está permitido derramar sangre- el sujeto contesto

Al ver esto los shinobis decidieron atacar para así poder abrirse paso a lo que estaban buscando pero antes de tan siquiera poder acercarse pudieron sentir que por alguna razón poco a poco iban perdiendo fuerzas, también sentían que se sumían en un profundo sueño.

Al ver esto los pocos shinobis trataron de hacer algo pero sorprendentemente en un abrir cerrar de ojos algunos terminaron en el suelo en un profundo sueño.

Nadie de los que estaban presentes comprendía que era lo que pasaba; algunos pensaban que tal vez era obra del chico demonio por lo que debían de deshacerse de él lo antes posible pero antes de acercarse pudieron escuchar una voz cercana al lugar

– Si saben lo que les conviene será mejor que se alejen del chico-

De entre las sombras del lugar apareció otro sujeto que físicamente era casi idéntico al sujeto que estaba frente a Naruto la única diferencia era que su cabello era negro.

Al ver que ambos sujetos fueron los responsables dejar en ese estado a los shinobis alarmo bastante a los aldeanos pero a pesar de la situación y a pesar del miedo que tenían los aldeanos junto con los pocos shinobis que quedaban de pie decidieron hacerles frente a ambos sujetos, después de todo aún conservaban la ventaja numérica

Pero antes de poder hacer algo todos en el sitio pudieron sentir una gran cantidad de poder emanando que acompañado intenso instinto asesino que por imposible que fuese fácilmente parecía superar al del propio Kyubi

Al percatarse de que los responsables de eso eran aquellos sujetos rápidamente los aldeanos y los shinobis decidieron retirarse lo más rápido posible del lugar; de lo contrario lo más seguro era que serían asesinados por aquellos sujetos y eso era lo último que quería que pasara

Una vez que se fueron aquellos sujetos se acercaron a Naruto para ver si estaba bien

– Dime ¿Estás bien?

– Si gracias por salvarme

– No hay de que… solo evitaba que esos idiotas te hicieran daño

Tras asegurarse de que Naruto estuviese bien y ver que no tuviera ninguna herida seria ambos sujetos decidieron que lo mejor para Naruto sería que ambos se encargaran de él; al menos así evitarían que algo como lo de hace rato se repitiera

Así, desde ese día la vida de Naruto había cambiado bastante para bien ya que tenía un hogar y unos hermanos mayores que lo ayudaban aunque el sentía que ya los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Flash Back END

El solo recordar lo ocurrido aquel día hacia Naruto se alegrara bastante de haberse topado con Suimin y Yami ya que gracias a eso no ha tenido que soportar las molestias de la villa, pero a pesar de todo, tan solo recordar lo que había ocurrido anteriormente y de lo que había tenido que sufrir hasta ese día no podía dejar de sentirse bastante molesto ya que de no haber sido tan débil tal vez hubiese podido hacer algo para poder defenderse

Pero ahora todo es diferente; ya que gracias a la tutela de Suimin y Yami ahora no era el debilucho que solía ser pero aun así sabía que le faltaba un largo camino que recorrer si quería llegar a ser el mejor y así ser un gran shinobi de la aldea y demostrarles a todos que estaban equivocados.

Suimin lo instruía en materia teórica y era muy paciente con él. En cambio Yami era medio sádico y realmente se dejaba a veces llevar durante el entrenamiento práctico, pero aun así estaba agradecido a ambos.

Naruto tomo un libro que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Suimin se lo había regalado. Este libro según sus palabras hablaba sobre antiguos mitos ya olvidados por el hombre.

A Naruto le gustaban las anécdotas que relataba el libro. Había unos nombres en este que le traían una calma que él no sabía por qué, de igual había otros que lo hacían enojar sin razón aparente. Pero había uno. Un nombre que cada que escuchaba era como si tuviera que recordar algo y ese nombre era HADES.

* * *

**Suimin y Yami son los nombres que Hipnos y Thanatos usan. Aunque nadie sepa quiénes son sus verdaderos nombres sonarían raros para Naruto u otros que viven en el lugar. Así también si Hipnos X Ayame y Thanatos X Koyuki así como Hades x Pandora. Nota nadie del universo de Naruto salvo el mismo Naruto es rencarnación de alguien. También Kurama no estará con Naruto pensé en dos cocas que le pasen pero en ninguna será su aliado eso esta muy utilizado**


End file.
